Homewrecker
Homewrecker is an episode of Season 4. Information Vicky trashes Timmy's house and blames him for it. When he is brought to Vicky's house to clean, Timmy decides to trash the place in revenge, but he forgot something... or someone. Characters present * Timmy Turner * Vicky * Tootie * Cosmo Cosma * Wanda Fairywinkle * Vicky and Tootie's Parents (mentioned) * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Doydle * Chip Skylark (in poster) Places * Timmy's House * Vicky's House Synopsis Vicky keeps trashing the Turner's household and blaming it on Timmy, doing it so quickly that when Mr. and Mrs. Turner step outside the house for a moment and then back in seconds later, it has been completely trashed. Since his parents are "nitwits" they believe Vicky's story, and he has to be babysat at Vicky's house (for an additional price of course). Her parents went out for dinner and she promised them the house would be "completely different", and she orders Timmy to clean her house. However, Timmy has other plans. He trashes the kitchen, the bathroom, and then he destroys Vicky's room. However, Tootie catches him in the act of doing this. Meanwhile, Vicky emerges from grinding her weapons in the basement and notices the destruction Timmy has caused. Vicky is afraid she is going to be in trouble with her parents for this, but sets off to punish Timmy first. Tootie is happy that Timmy trashed Vicky's room, and when Cosmo and Wanda flee the scene, she thinks the wands they dropped were presents from Timmy. She takes the wands into her room and Timmy chases after her. Meanwhile, Vicky tracks Timmy down and chops down Tootie's door with an axe. Timmy hides Tootie in the closet while he searchs for Cosmo and Wanda's wands. Vicky corners Timmy, but when she hears the doorbell she realizes she can blame the mess on Timmy. Cosmo finds the wands (or he had them all along) and Timmy wishes the house back to normal. However, he is still in trouble with his parents because of his style of dress. Timmy also forgot to get Tootie out of the closet, which he nailed and boarded shut, and the episode ends with her crying that she needs to use the potty. Trivia * The scene when Vicky cuts a hole through a door with a ax and saying "Here's Vicky!" is a parody of the 1980 film "The Shining" when Jack chops a door with a ax and says "Here's Johnny!" Goof *When Timmy wishes the house to be 100% clean, the magic didn't affect Tootie's room, when that is the place where Timmy made the wish. It didn't affect her room and it's still a mess. * When Mrs. Turner come in, they seem to not notice when they came in again in the second time Vicky was holding a can of paint spray. * Timmy was not expecting Tootie to catch him and was surprised by her appearance there at her home, despite that he illustrated her onto his blueprint. * During the scene when Vicky starts chopping down Tootie's door, Tootie's black tights briefly disappear and she appears bare legged. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4